cbbcfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Big Kids Episodes
Big Kids was a family drama show which aired on CBBC on BBC One, from September 27 to December 20, 2000. Although only thirteen episodes were ever made, the show is one of CBBC's most repeated series, due to its popularity. Performance by a Hypnotist Children's comedy series about a brother and sister whose parents are prone to revert to childhood, behaving in ridiculous and unpredictable ways. When they snap out of it they have no memory of what they did, and blame the destruction on the kids, 11-year-old Kate and 13-year-old Simon. Kate Avoids Friends It's another bad day at school for Simon. Mr Leach, the French teacher, is not impressed with Simon’s work and hands him a letter to give to his parents. When Geoff reads it he is not pleased and orders Simon to knuckle down and concentrate at school. Videotaping Mum and Dad After next door neighbour Mr Preeny complains his greenhouse has been demolished, Kate and Simon take the blame. A furious Sarah tells Simon to cancel his sleepover party. Kate comes up with a brilliant idea of taping Geoff and Sarah when they regress so that they have evidence of their childlike behaviour to sow to them. Library/Shopping When they snap out of it they have no recollection of what they have done and blame all the chaos and destruction that they have caused on their kids. Kate wants to spend Saturday shopping with her friend Becky, while Simon and Jake hatch a secret plan. Meanwhile, Mum and Dad are determined to resolve their problem and visit the library for help. Restaurant During a meal out Mum and Dad turn into kids and disgrace themselves in front of the other diners. New Car/Concert Kate is unhappy when Simon is allowed to go to a local gig while she is deemed too young. But things look up when Mum and Dad suddenly turn into teenagers desperate for a night out. Museum The Spiller family are all engaged in various activities over the Bank Holiday - Kate is slumped in front of the TV, Simon is busy arranging his social life, and Geoff is attempting to set up his computer. Aunt Muriel Children's comedy drama series about a brother and sister whose parents keep reverting to childhood. Mum and Dad behave like sullen teenagers in front of a visiting aunt, but Kate finds Aunt Muriel really helpful with her history project. Chicken Pox Kate has chickenpox, Simon is in trouble over his poor schoolwork, and things get even worse when their parents become kids again. Puppy Children's comedy drama series about a brother and sister whose parents keep reverting to childhood. Mum and Dad suddenly flip again. Dad is safe at home, but Mum runs away - and Kate cannot find her. Simon Pursues Melanie Simon would like to ask Melanie to the school disco, but she's going with someone else. His parents have friends over for lunch, but everything turns upside down when they suddenly become teenagers and have a lovers' tiff. Kate thinks she's found the trigger for her parents' behaviour. Trigger Revealed Although they now know the word that causes them to turn into children, Sarah and Geoff take part in a radio quiz and cannot stop other people saying the trigger word. They then have to attend a school parents' evening and to avoid embarrassment Kate and Simon plan the visit with military precision. Finding Hypnotist Mum hurts her leg playing hide and seek and has to be taken to hospital. It all begins to go very wrong as Dad bumps into an old friend and Mum refuses to have an injection. The situation becomes perilous and the whole family set to work to track down Mr Ming. They all end up at the local fun fair and a surprising turn of events looks like resolving their problems. Category:Big Kids